


I have always felt the same

by datsh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Pining, Sanji plays soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsh/pseuds/datsh
Summary: Zoro is friends with Reiju and her brother.





	I have always felt the same

“Zoro?”

Zoro’s gaze lifted to hear his name being mentioned by a familiar voice. A recognizable splash of blond hair was finally visible at the exit. From where Zoro stood, he could tell the figure was pleasantly surprised to see him, but also didn’t expect _him_ to be the one there. Some guy bumped the blond as he made his way to Zoro and he cursed under his breath. Zoro snickered as he waited for him.

“Hello, Sanji.”

“Shut it, bastard.”

Zoro had his mouth turned up.

Making their way out of the small crowd of teenagers, the blond asked as they walked to the direction of car, “Reiju couldn’t make it?” He stopped a little.

It was a question they both knew the answer but Sanji would still ask and Zoro would answer the same thing, “Yeah.”

He motioned with his head to continue walking. The other guy quickly caught up after him finding no trouble following the long strides with his long legs.

“What’s her reason this time?”

“Other things to do,” Zoro shrugged. He stopped near his car and rummaged inside his pocket for the key before he opened the passenger door.

When Sanji didn’t step in, Zoro looked at the blond patiently. He knew this kind of encounter had repeated themself a little too often in the last month and the frequency didn’t help Sanji in dealing with the damp mood they resulted. He always felt bad for that yet the only thing he could do was to give the blond a few minutes to settle.

“Good?” He waited, standing there with his hand dangling over the open door of his car.

Smirking at Zoro, Sanji finally brought himself inside. “Just don’t get us lost, stupid.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Sanji’s laughter rang as Zoro closed the door.

The shades of afternoon sky had become darker as Zoro pulled out of the parking way. He adjusted his rear mirror while Sanji put his gym bag down in front of him.

“How was the practice?”

The blond pushed back his seat to slump a little lower. “Cool.”

“Yeah?” Zoro responded as he drove on.

“Yeah, but well..”

“Well?” He glanced at Sanji.

“It would be cooler if both or either of you was there. Reiju has said she would be absent on practice though.”

“Oh,” The bigger guy rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look, I really want to come, okay? But my team needs me to talk about the upcoming championship.”

Sanji didn’t reply.

“Hey.”

Still no reply.

“Sanji.”

“Sanji, hey, talk to me. Are you mad?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether you want to grab some pizza with me or not.”

A groaned escaped Zoro’s mouth. “Why it has to be pizza? I can’t believe this is coming from your highness.”

“Because that’s the only way I’m accepting your apology.”

“This is just your excuse to drag me gaining some fat with you.”

Sanji hummed innocently, clearly in amusement.

“Your practice will go to nothing if you eat them.”

“I think I’m fine.” The blond turned to his side and lifted up his shirt.

They came to a red light and Zoro stopped. He gripped the steering wheel a little harder before taking a good look at Sanji and his toned stomach.

Fuck the challenge in that gesture and tone.

Zoro looked up at the blond. “I’m finer,”

He lifted up his shirt.

Sanji couldn’t help but laughed.

“Asshole.” The light turned to green and the car sped up again.

“Since Reiju actually said she would pick me up, we had originally planned something.”

“Like taking your car?”

“She told you?”

“She _asked_ me to drive you there.”

“Yeah, tire’s blew up I need to change it. They should’ve been done by now.” Sanji explained before he continued. “Pizza first and then my car.”

Zoro didn’t say anything but he turned the right way.

/

It was another Friday when Zoro slammed his car’s door shut before he entered the small stadium. He could already feel the pleasing atmosphere on his first step inside. Perseverance soaring from the players, excitement from the audience, and instructions shouted by the coach. It felt familiar and nice.

He walked up to the bleachers to his usual spot.

“Zoro!”

For the last three years Zoro had basically become friends with Sanji’s friends. They waved back as Zoro waved to their direction and one of them approached him.

“No Reiju again today?” A girl with red hair took the seat beside him.

“No,” Zoro replied. “How is he, Nami?” He asked, jerking his head in Sanji’s direction.

“As good as usual.”

With that said, Sanji made a goal and celebrated in style. He hadn’t notice Zoro’s presence just yet.

“Are you in for the upcoming championship?”

“Yup.”

“That’s cool,” Nami said before she frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be in practice now? Because Tashigi is in and she has practice on Friday.”

“We have regular on Wednesday actually but for the upcoming championship we take Friday too. Law is backing me up today.”

“So much for being the captain.”

Zoro snorted and they watched through several other goals Sanji made.

“Go, Sanji!

“Come on, dude!”

“Shoot!”

“I need to tell him though. I won’t be able to be here often anymore on Friday.”

“Sure you should,” Nami shrugged. “He would understand.” She patted Zoro’s back before she stepped back to his gang and did her shouting.

The practice went on with a dribbling exercise after the six on six game was called by the coach. The blond and his blue vest team did a quick hug with each other as they led by two goals before lining up for the dribbling.

When the whistle blew signaling their finish for the day, the players ushered themselves to the players bench and Zoro jogged down a few bleachers.

“Nice game, there.” He said as he threw his bottle at Sanji.

Sanji looked up, startled for a few seconds but he managed to catch the bottle.

“Thanks,” He smirked as he walked up to Zoro before sitting himself.

The guy ruffled Sanji’s hair as he sat beside the blond.

“Having fun?”

Sanji nodded.

“Reiju couldn’t make it?”

“Yeah.”

The blond opened the bottle. “It has been a month,” He said quietly before he drank the water.

“Busiest girl on the planet.”

Sanji looked away. “Whatever,” He wiped his lips and put aside his bottle.

Zoro didn’t miss the way Sanji’s jaw clenched.

At the sound of footsteps bounding up the bleachers followed by loud voices, Zoro and Sanji turned their heads to watch Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy made their way towards them. Sanji’s face lit up noticing their presence.

“Sanji! Can you make me food after this?”

“Let him rest for a while, Luffy.” Nami sighed.

They nodded at Zoro before sitting themselves around him and Sanji.

“Hey, guys.” Zoro greeted them warmly.

Usopp clapped Zoro’s shoulder and grinned.

“You did good, Sanji!”

“Just like how Captain Usopp trained you!”

“Did you really train him?!” Chopper whipped his head to Usopp.

“Of course I did! I-”

“God, shut him up someone.” Nami shook her head.

The blond snickered before he asked, “Do you guys have anything planned tonight?”

“Nah,” Luffy answered idly.

Chopper nodded. “I have some assignments to boot but that can come after!”

“Captain Usopp is free.”

“Do _you_ , Sanji?”

Sanji chuckled. “I don’t, my flower. How about dinner at my place then?”

“Sure!” Luffy and Usopp high fived as Chopper giggled.

Sanji casted his eyes from his friends to Zoro. “You coming?”

“Ah, sure.”

“I just have something I need to tell you.”

The blond threaded his fingers through his bangs to put it back slightly. “What is it?”

“I’m on for the upcoming championship.”

Sanji instantly beamed at the other guy, “ _Fuck!_ ”  

“That is cool!”

Zoro could feel his stomach churned in a pleasant way. “I know, right?”

“Right! Congratulations, I’ll make tonight a grande to celebrate it!”

“Thanks,” The guy smiled. “Anyway since for the upcoming championship I’ll have extra on Friday, I would be having slim chance to wing Reiju or sit for her in your practice.”

“That’s okay.”

“ _You’re_ okay?”

“I’m okay. Jeez, chill, dumbass. This is about your championship. How could I not be okay?” Sanji shoved him. “You could come back after you win,” He added with a grin before he joined back the dumb chatter revolving around his friends.

Zoro stared at Sanji as the wind messed gently with his soft strands of blond hair.

/

The dining table was loud even after they were done eating. They congratulated Zoro as Sanji broke the news to them when he served the food. Nami giggled at Zoro when the guy blushed with the attention and could only mutter some thank you. While they loved spending the night together, they couldn’t stay long because Chopper had his things piling up back home and well, curfew.

Zoro and Sanji waved them goodbye as Usopp’s car drove away.

“Thank you for tonight, curly.”

“You’re welcome, mosshead.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?”

“Nah. She will probably be back from the tower late, or not at all.” He answered dismissively.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You too.” With that Zoro waved and jogged to his house.

Zoro opened the door to his room slowly. He yawned as he made his way to the bed. He was full and all he needed was a sleep. But as he looked at the window next to him, he saw his neighbor paced back and forth with his phone glued to his ear.

That neighbor happened to be none other than Sanji.

Zoro frowned as he observed the blond. He was familiar with this kind of thing. If Sanji was looking frustrated with phone to his ear, it must be his father.

When Sanji first moved in next door years back, the Vinsmoke family seemed to be very exclusive Zoro could only watch their shiny cars went in and out of the house. It was until one day a blond boy knocked on his door and invited him for dinner.

The boy had the most beautiful blue eyes Zoro had ever seen.

Sanji’s father and sister were quiet while Sanji’s mother was all smiling and very friendly. The family turned out to be just okay for Zoro. Sanji was a little prick but they rode bikes together or sprinted to the nearby park shouldering each other along the way. Sometimes Reiju would join them reading her books in the park.

Little did he knew, the family had actually been battling. Sanji’s mother was diagnosed with cancer and his father had tried every possibility to remedy her condition even as far by moving from France. He had planned everything and he was certain it would help her.

But he was merely a human.

On summer before Zoro entered high school, Sanji’s mother died. It hit the family pretty hard and his father seemed to take it up the hardest. He became obsessed to have everything went accordingly to his plan. The grim thought of loss was imprinted permanently in his head as a result when it didn’t.

Just like how he lost his wife.

His business was where he put all his attention afterwards. He planned to remain on being number one. It didn’t take long before a huge change happened in the way he ran his business. The man decided to give less amount of tolerance towards his people. There was no room for mistake. None. Zero. Everything had to go accordingly to the plan. Wealth and fame were suddenly mattered in significant way and he raised his kids with the sole purpose of becoming his successor. He wanted them to be smart and educated. He wanted them _perfect_.

And Sanji started to argue with his father.

Soccer was the boy’s life and everything was okay before the turned about ensued. Entering high school Sanji had said he wanted to go pro. It successfully angered his father because the man was baffled how such a thing would become a career. But Sanji remembered the constant encouragement his mom always gave him and Reiju to pursue what they wanted, what they _dreamed_ about. He thought what his father was doing was not right, was not what his mother would have wanted, so he withstood with what he believed in. He was determined about going pro and became the best, then he would fucking prove it to his father.

He could be whatever his father needed him to be. His grades were good, his manner was okay, he only smoked where it was acceptable, and for fuck’s sake his cooking was top level. But he wasn’t ready to give up on his dream just yet.

Even as it cost his relationship with his father.

Zoro saw Sanji ran his hands through his hair before he threw it up in surrender. The bigger guy settled to knock soundly on his window until it caught Sanji’s attention. He gestured in their secret way of depiction and mouthed, _Father?_

Capturing what Zoro tried to decipher, Sanji gestured back a slit to his neck and mouthed, _Yes._

_Anything I can do?_

Sanji looked at Zoro, offering him a wincing smile and a wag of his hand. With that Sanji turned away and resumed his pacing with tensed shoulders.

/

The fencing practice was on Wednesday afternoon. Usually Zoro would hang out with his friends before heading off to practice. Nobody in his circle other than Law was taking fencing so they would gladly gather around the captain before he was off duty.

Zoro slammed his locker shut as a guy with shaggy black hair gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Zoro just grunted before they passed the hall together, heading to the already assembling crowd they were familiar with at the end of the hall.

“I present you our almighty.” The guy Zoro walked along with bowed himself in a mocking manner to the other guys.

They cackled as Zoro grumbled. “Shut up, Ace.”

Zoro accepted their fist bumps which one time he thought was ridiculous and he swore he would never participate but well.

“So, practice today, huh? No request for excuse?” Another guy with black hair, shorter and tamer this time, crossed his hands in his chest.

“Nope, Law.” Zoro answered easily.

“Good. How’s the team going, Cap?” A guy with eccentric blue hair piped up in interest. “I bet it’s suuper,” He added dramatically.

“Great, Franky. At their best. I’m trying to keep it up and looking forward to more improvement.”

Ace rolled his eyes at his friend’s diplomatic answer. “Seriously this guy here needs to chill,”

“What? I’m just stating the truth,” Zoro retorted defensively.

Ace waved his hand around. “See? Needs to chill.”

“Probably getting laid is necessity.”

“You’re so dead, Law.”

His teammate nonchalantly shrugged.

“She came home already?”

“Went to the tower.”

Franky nodded to Ace’s answer.

“Ace!” A loud voice wailed from across the hall.

Their heads turned to look at the voice direction as Ace quickly recognized it and he waved.

The group with whose the voice belong to strode across the hall as they stopped at Ace and his friends.

“The popular seniors! How fortunate to cross pathway!” Usopp clasped his hands together while wiggling, earning him an Aw! from Franky.

They all exchanged smiles before Luffy bustled to Ace, “Let’s go hoome!”

Ace frowned at that. “Why are you so eager?”

“Usopp told him some game cheating stuffs.” Nami rolled her eyes. “Beware the next time you play with him.”

Ace glared at the long nose.

“Hey.”

“Hey, practice today?”

“Yeah, coming?”

Law jerked his head at Zoro’s direction to Franky before they smirked together.

“Um.. We are heading to a friend’s party.” Sanji answered.

“Oh, sure, no problem. Just wanted to let you know you’re always welcome to come.”

“Thanks,” The blond said gently before he looked at Ace. “Looking forward to see you soon.” He saluted the guy playfully.

“Sure thing, pretty boy.” Ace grinned.

“Usopp, come on,” Nami dragged the guy as she continued walking out of the hall. “Guys, pardon us for skipping but we should be going.” She said before waving.

“Luffy, you coming or not?” Chopper asked as he followed the red head.

“Aace,” Luffy whined.

“Go with them, buddy. Sorry, gonna chill a little bit more with these losers.”

Luffy huffed but he followed Nami nonetheless. “Okay.”

“Good luck with practice,” Sanji managed to choke out at Zoro before nodding at Law and Franky. The blond then followed everyone exiting the hall.

After the group had disappeared, Ace whistled.

“How sweet."

“Talking about sexual frustration and getting laid.” Law added.

“Are you going to get rid of your crush anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, Ace.”

“Dude, come on!” Franky exclaimed. “You’re like the number one senior everybody desired. You could just pick. You’re too busy focusing on the straightest one possible.”

Zoro was silent. The huge guy shook his head.

“You better do something about it.”

“Zoro? Law?”

Recognizing Tashigi already in her gear, Zoro and Law quickly excused themselves from their friends before heading off to their practice.

/

Zoro jogged to his car while nodding back to the other team members who nodded at him. He closed his door and about to start his engine before his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Zoro.”

He instantly recognized the voice.

“Reiju.”

His engine grumbled to life.

“Are you done with practice?”

“Yeah, what's up?”

“Think you can meet me in the tower?”

“Sure.”

“See you.”

Despite how ridiculous did it sound, the Vinsmoke family owned a tower.

The Vinsmoke Tower.

It was mostly for business but after the death of Sanji’s mother his father spent almost all his time there. Reiju spent a good amount of time there as well between school. Zoro was sure the tower was twenty one floors office topped with almost unnoticeable three units of apartments.

When Zoro entered the building the woman on the front desk quickly noticed him. She had been familiar enough with his green hair, Zoro supposed.

“Is there anything I can help you?”

“Are we still doing this?”

“Until the day you finally ask me out for a drink, yeah.”

The woman named Sadi winked at Zoro. He could only shake his head.

Sadi let out a long sigh before she took the notes on her desk.

“I take it you have an appointment with Ms. Vinsmoke?” She looked back to Zoro while holding the notes she had just read.

“Yes.”

“The usual 19th floor, Ms. Vinsmoke’s room.”

Zoro nodded before he walked off the front desk. “Thanks, Sadi.”

“Wait, Roronoa.”

Zoro turned his head to her.

“I’m always serious about the drink. Call me whenever you change your mind.”

Zoro rolled his eyes as he headed to the elevator and waved.

As the fencing captain dropped himself on the sofa across from her, Reiju chuckled. “Welcome.”

Zoro groaned as he stretched both his hands to the back of the sofa and threw his head back. “I can just sleep my ass off here.”

“Not the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Reiju said as she took the tea from the table in front of them.

“So what’s up?” Zoro finally straightened himself up to sit more properly.

Reiju took a sip of her tea and put it back to the table.

“How was the practice?”

“Everyone’s awesome.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Reiju was silent for a moment before she spoke again, “How is final year for you?”

Zoro shrugged casually. “Pressuring.”

Both of them looked at each other before they shook their heads smiling.

“Seriously though, I’m thinking about shit a lot these days. Championship, grades, college.”

“Pretty much I do the same.” Reiju responded.

“Dad’s been more nagging lately.” She continued.

“Where will you go for college? Accepting it already?”

Zoro seemed to think about it before he answered. “Still considering, and I would go anywhere I could still fence.”

“Where will you go?” Zoro asked Reiju back.

The girl was reluctant as she replied, “Probably Harvard.”

“No shit.” A grin split across Zoro’s face.

Reiju grimaced sheepishly at him. “This is why I said dad’s been more nagging,”

“He wants me to go there because he is passionate about Harvard Business afterwards. Basically I’m up for anything but leaving to another state..” She frowned, “I don’t think I’m sure?”

“Dad is so eager it’s all he talks about. I think he already starts setting things up for the enrolment.”

“Isn’t it a good thing?” Zoro put his elbows to his knees.

“It is, honestly. It’s just..” The girl looked away. “I can’t just leave _him_.”

Zoro laced his fingers together as he inhaled slowly.

It wasn’t only the loss of their mother that Reiju and Sanji had mourned over, it was also the loss of the good side of their father. Drastic measures taken by their father afterwards in carrying business or treating his children were very different from how they used to be. Reiju felt somehow it had something to do with the trauma of losing something his father had no control over. It lead to the absolute way of planning and running his father was very strict about.

But what good would it do if it was void of tolerance, voice, and chance to make it together? The question always echoed in Reiju’s mind that once had never been popping up at all before her mother died. His father had to stop thinking he could overpower everything. The role was to try the best. The result, however, was in a safe hand. And if she was about to be honest with herself, what she wanted to do was to bring back the atmosphere of kinship with professionalism his father’s business was previously accustomed to.

Her brother had also sealed his way to continue his willing. It was harsh compared to what she worked to achieve, but she was glad he was still up for that. Because the truth is, Reiju and her brother merely wished for the same simple thing, their _father_ to be _back_. They had just decided to do it their respective ways.

The only problem their respective ways brought along was it could put Reiju in a difficult position. Her strong stand for her brother was an open secret as she came to his practice, watched his game, ate his cooking, and listened to his chirp. But as school was nearing its end, his father demanded more of her time. If she didn’t make time enough for him and spend it on Sanji like how she usually would, it was only a matter of time before his father flipped out at Sanji.

“I can’t imagine how dad is going to be harder on Sanji if I wasn’t here.” She gazed into the distance, suddenly interested with how the sky was getting darker. “With me he has somebody to bitch about what he plans, how he wants me to be.”

She continued slowly. “With Sanji he has somebody to look down.”

“He has enough of that I swear I can’t stand it anymore. He was everything a teenage boy could ever be and dad could never say a single nice thing to him,” She gritted her teeth. “His innocence was dedicated to the wrong person.”

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds.

“How is he doing though?” She asked in a softer voice.

“Good. Just kind of upset last Friday.”

“That I didn’t come?”

“Yeah.”

“Now I feel guilty,” Her mouth turned down instantly. “But thanks for coming. I’m sure he’s happy that there’s _you_.”

“Reiju..”

She put up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“How about you? Law isn’t exactly being secretive.”

She held her hands still. “Okay, please don’t talk about it.”

Zoro laughed at her expression but it was only short before a mischievous smile crept up her face and she whispered, “We’re kind of close but not a thing. Perhaps later.”

“That’s more like you.” Zoro pointed at her as they both snickered.

“You need to talk to Sanji though. It has been a little too long since you started bailing out of him without an explanation.” He tried to press her gently. “Since you didn’t say anything it would be cruel not to pay him a visit sometimes. He berated himself enough with your silent escape.” The forlorn look on Sanji’s face was dancing in his mind. “You would have to visit him stealthily or you tell him and you’d be more at ease with your errands. Your choice. But you know he’d be okay with your absent and the reason behind, he just need to be _told_.”

The girl fidgeted with her hands. “Yeah, I’ll.. I’ll see about it.”

He hoped Reiju would really _see_ about it.

“And about the college, I’m truly happy for you. It’s like a big step you would take there.”

“I appreciate it. I just wonder whether or not it’s a good thing for Sanji.”

“You sure you don’t want to tell him _all of this?_ ” Again, Zoro tried to make his point.

“I want to wait for the right time..”

At least he had tried.

“Alright.”

Reiju felt pathetic with how she was dodging the subject. But damn it she was afraid. She couldn’t bring herself to say _I can’t spend my time on you like usual anymore_ or _Father would think of you as a distraction_ or God forbid _Harvard would be my campus_ to Sanji. What if Sanji was sad? What if Sanji stopped talking to her? Then again, was it better to constantly jump away? Let him spun in the dark? Or was it better to tell him?                      

Since when she put her faith that low in his brother?

Her head was dizzy and she was glad Zoro had stopped shoving the matter. Still it didn’t deter the fact that she felt pathetic. She was unable to look Zoro in the eyes but when she talked again her voice was sincere. “I couldn’t be more thankful that Sanji and I have somebody like you. So thankyou, always.”

Just that and Zoro could already feel his world tumbled. This kind of sentiment had always been his weak point be it coming from Reiju or Sanji. He swore whenever they said that he saw through a vulnerable kid trying to survive the loss they had to undergo and it solidified every fiber in his body to scream for their tranquility.

Zoro calmed his breath. “It’s fine. Let me know if any of you ever need anything.”

Reiju’s arms flew around him, catching him in a fierce hug. The sudden lunge brought Zoro to his surprise but he was able to bring his hands around her waist delicately.

“Goofy.” Zoro mumbled teasingly into Reiju’s shoulder.

The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes as she brought her arms tighter around her friend.

She finally let go of Zoro after a few seconds and they smiled to each other.

The guy then pulled out his phone to check the time before looking back at her. “I should go home, you staying here tonight?”

“Yup.”

Zoro nodded as they walked together outside of the room and headed to direction of the elevator.

“Say hi from me to Koshiro. And send one to Sanji as well.”

“Sure thing. Anyway can you do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Tell Sadi I’m not interested.”

Reiju laughed as she responded, “Like that could ever stop her.”

Zoro scoffed as the elevator opened and he stepped inside.

“Careful on your way.”

“Will do, mom.”

When Zoro pulled in Sanji’s Lexus wasn’t in sight. He briefly remembered Sanji mentioned about party and he walked inside.

Zoro did his portion of reading for tomorrow’s class rather obediently. Honestly he was surprised with himself but he couldn’t fail the class either. Class is important for his grades and this was his final year. If he wanted to continue fencing he couldn’t risk it.

When the tan guy closed his book, he caught a glimpse of light finally being turned on in the room next door. Zoro smirked and he got up from his desk chair. Thought he could bug the guy a little and send hi from Reiju.

But as he could hear a girly giggle in between Sanji’s laughter, he walked past his window to his bed.

/

Lunch was always rambunctious at Sanji’s table. Luffy slapped his tray across from Sanji and took a seat.

“Can you please stop overloading you tray for once?”

“But Nami, I want to try the pizza and the chicken sandwich!”

“You _try_ them everyday.” Nami shot him unimpressed look.

Luffy ignored her completely, “Usopp, is the corndog good?”

Usopp and Chopper instantly took the question as a signal to inch their trays away from Luffy.

“Is good but you’re not getting aany.” Usopp leaned forward before making a face.

He sat back to his chair quickly, preparing himself for the mess that would no doubt came his way.

“Noo,” Luffy launched himself to grab the corndog from Usopp.

As the scene got noisier, people glanced to their table. Some chuckled while some just shook their heads, too familiar with the ruckus.

Sanji took the distraction to cast a look towards the center of the cafeteria.

His eyes landed on the table packed with the popular senior. The group was playing some card game as the only girl on the circle broke into laughter. The sight immediately warmed Sanji’s chest.

They didn’t see each other often these days. It was reassuring to see her present on her table. There were days when her seat was empty and Sanji longed for her.

_What are you up to now?_

Sanji took a deep breath before he found a pair of green eyes looking back at him in the midst of the game. Their gazes held for longer than they should, until Sanji finally tore his eyes away.

/

“He misses you.”

The hurried steps carried by a girl with pink hair was halted to a stop. The guy who was leaning on the wall just before the hall’s exit straightened himself.

The girl had her head bowed.

“Have you decided to tell him or are you going beat around the bush and see him anytime soon?” He said carefully as he walked towards her.

Her body was tensed upon hearing the question. Her fist clenched and unclenched. She knew the question was bound to come yet she hadn’t prepared herself. She didn’t expect it was this hard to say no. It was what she supposed to say but she could sense the weight under the question, the demand.

She tried to pull herself together. As she managed to look up at him, she resigned to reply, “I’m going to go home..”

/

Later that evening Zoro had his phone rang. He just finished his shower when the sound offended him.

Drying his hair lazily with his towel, he picked up his phone.

“Hell-”

“Zoro!”

“Hey.”

“Hey! Are you busy?”

“Other than trying to dry my hair manually, then nope, what’s up?”

Sanji chuckled on the other line. “When you’re done, come over.”

“Special offer for special guest, huh?”

“In your dream, dumbass.”

His heart slightly throbbed but he could always let it slide.

“Reiju is staying here tonight. It’s kind of long since the last time she spent the night here..” There was a hint of wrapped up emotion but it was quickly swept away by the delight. “I’ll make dinner, just come over.”

The delighted voice led the older guy to smile fondly.

“I’ll be there.”

“-and they would visit Paris for the second leg I’m so looking forward to the game!” The blond pumped his fist.

“The away party might be a little harder since PSG didn’t actually play bad, but the advantage is that somehow I feel PSG hasn’t bonded that well as a team?” Reiju analyzed through her eating.

“Accurate. Especially on the front? Hand them a big clash like this and their ego as individual is suddenly more important than as a team.”

“That, I agree.”

They both snickered at each other.

“Guys, sorry for breaking it out to you but you do realize that is French team you’re talking about, right?

“Yeah,” The Vinsmoke siblings answered together and both of them shot Zoro their _are you stupid_ look.

The guy almost laughed with how comical the situation was but he spoke again, “And you’re still on the side of this favorite Spanish team of yours?”

“Yeah,” Their _are you stupid_ look intensified.

“Okay, just.. saying.” Zoro raised his hands before digging back into his food. The duo continued to talk about the upcoming match in the background and Zoro was content with that. His surrounding honestly felt insignificant as his entire attention was currently on the culinary perfection rolling over his tongue.

Sanji’s cooking had always been mind blowing.

“Would anyone like seconds?” Sanji asked after a few minutes while getting up.

“I’m good, thank you.”

“Fuck, yes.”

The blond collected their dishes before he went to kitchen.

“Zoro,”

He looked up, raising his eyebrows at the girl sitting across from him.

“Um, I’m sorry, I seem to forget how good it feels to be with Sanji.” She muttered.

Zoro nodded at her. “He seems to be very happy, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Reiju smiled. “Makes me happy too.”

A tantalizing smell assaulted their nose as the blond came back from the kitchen and placed another plate in front of Zoro.

“So how’s school?” Reiju asked his little brother.

Sanji groaned as he claimed back his seat. “Luffy is still as dumb as ever and Usopp has been trying his best to get on with Kaya.”

“The blond girl?”

“Yeah,” Sanji nodded. “He is close to success though. Their first date would be on this Saturday night.”

“That puny surely has grown some balls.”

“You tell me.”

“Do you still tutor the guys?” She rested her chin on her hand.

“Additionally.” He shrugged. “Save for Chopper.”

“Classes good so far?”

“Nothing I can’t pass. I’m gonna pay the mere one credit I lost to last year by doing perfect this year.” Sanji’s voice was stern.

Reiju reached out her hand to put it atop Sanji’s. “You’ll do well.”

The gesture was being welcomed by the other guy as he smiled and rubbed circles to Reiju’s hand. “I’ll try my best.”

“How is my favorite girl?”

“Ah! Nami!” The mood drastically changed as Sanji put back his hand to clasp it together in front of his chest.

“Her beauty is eternal! Her presence keeps on brightening my day and I would always-”

“Idiot.”

The moment was shattered instantly with the remark.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, marimo,” The blond sulked.

“I talk however I want, moron.”

“What did you just say?” Sanji narrowed his eyes. He rose himself, ready to strangle the guy beside him.

“Moron,” Zoro sing songed.

“Fuck you, I’m-”

“Alright, you two,” Chuckling, Reiju sat forward and put his hands between them.

Sanji slumped back to his seat cursing.

His sister also sat back putting her napkin back to its place.

“Oh, Sanji.” Reiju snapped her fingers as she remember something in sudden.

“You didn’t hi me back yesterday?” The girl pouted playfully.

Starting back then when Reiju began to be active at the tower, sending and giving hi back was a routine for the three. Whenever Zoro met her there and came back home, he would say her hi for Sanji and the blond would text her his hi back.

The blond was aghast. “You.. hi me last night?”

“Yeah, did you not come back home or-”

“He came back home,” Zoro interrupted.

“He was just..” The guy set down his fork with his last bite. “..busy. I’m sorry I didn’t send it last night.”

Reiju bit the inside of her mouth.

She shouldn’t ask the question.

/

The next day end when Zoro was about to enter his house, he spotted Reiju’s car parked beside Sanji’s. So she was home again tonight. He just hoped it would be the day she made her decision to talk to him. That way, and it would save them from trouble.

Before he could open his door, a smooth whirring sound graced his ear. Zoro froze as he could see another Audi slowly made its way into the other house. The car stopped properly inside. After the engine was turned off, some guy came out from the driver door before he opened the passenger door. A tall figure revealed himself as he stepped out of the car. The aura of authority coming from the man was so strong the driver guy had to bow himself. With firm steps the man walked into the house. Zoro was still standing numbly in the front of his door. As the man ascended the small stairs leading to the porch, he glanced at Zoro in acknowledgement. He didn’t stop and he closed the door behind him.

Speaking of trouble.

The shouting had been going for an hour. Zoro could hear it from the other house and it’s not even from Sanji’s room. He laid on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. He had his phone by his side. When a harsh sound of slammed door finally greeted his ears, Zoro took the phone and dialed a number.

“Zor-”

“Cristiano becomes the first player to score more than 100 Champions League goals for a single club with their victory yesterday and I can’t believe none of you talk about it just then. I mean he was back gearing up since the clash with Real Sociedad and it was fantastic.”

“Zo-”

“The team surely played a completely different game yesterday. I want to mention both Marcelo and Asensio as man of the match but again everyone was on their top form, hence why you never doubt Real Madrid when it comes to Champions League.”

The other line was silent but Zoro knew they listened to him.

“Their away game with PSG, I can’t wait for it either. It better be good or else.”

Another silence that followed afterwards didn’t bother Zoro.

After a few minutes a small chuckle finally croaked at the other line. “Told you it’s something we can’t wait..” The voice continued. “You know they have tried-”

“Sanji.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be okay.”

A quiet sob that followed afterwards didn’t bother Zoro at all.

/

It was Saturday when Zoro did his run. With the championship coming closer, he felt more obligated to manage as many exercise that he could. The weather was nice, his heart beat in perfect rhythm with his steps.

Passing the park, Zoro noticed at the field furthest away from everyone else there was a slender figure he almost knew too well. He stopped and did a few small paces back and forth while pulling out his phone. Sending out texts quickly, he jogged onto the field where a goal was set up.

Zoro stood to the side of the goal. He was content seeing the other guy pulled through some free style across from him.

It was Sanji.

He gave him a good five minutes before he shouted, “Shoot.”

Startled blue eyes quickly looked at his direction from across the field. As the ball hit the ground, Sanji stopped and he kept the ball still with his foot. Turning himself fully towards the goal, he put his hands on hips. He breathed steadily before squaring off.

An easy goal.

Zoro stepped to the front of the goal and called, “Try going through me.” He took the ball from the goal and threw it at Sanji.

The blond caught the ball with his thigh before kicking it around for a good measure and placed it back to the ground.

“You asked for this.”                                            

The fire in the tone made Zoro readied his stance. He knew Sanji’s shot was a real deal. He wasn’t a prodigy of forward for nothing.

The ball flied to the left side in a flash.

But Zoro was far more agile than that. Years of dedicated training had lengthened his reach and built his reflex. He could tell where the ball was aiming and he could put himself in the right position. All in that flash. And he wasn’t even troubled.

“Damn it!” Sanji cried from across the field.

“What is it, curly? Can’t get through me?”

“Shut up! Throw it back.”

It was another catch for the fifth time.

“More!”

Zoro threw the ball harder to make Sanji ran a little. “I can do this all day,”

“Fuck you.”

The blond did some turn around with the ball before dribbling it to the right direction.

“Come on.”

Sanji paused before he made his kick. “Now that I think about it, you make a great goalie, don’t you?”

“I’m with fencing.”

The blond laughed before he made another shot.

This time it was a goal.

Sanji cheered in triumph. He dropped himself to the grass ground before Zoro joined him a few moments later.

“Nice kick,” Zoro said as he offered Sanji a bottle.

“Nice catch,” Sanji replied as he took the bottle and chugged half of it down. Zoro watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed along his throat.

He tore his eyes away.

Sanji handed the near empty bottle back to Zoro and said, “I’m going to practice dribbling and running. You mind?”

“No. Sorry I wasn’t good with them.”

Zoro watched as Sanji got up and started to sprint from one end to the other with his ball on the possession of his feet. It was when Ace finally showed up with Law. Law walked over to Zoro while Ace made for Sanji.

Sanji was surprised to see the freckled guy approached him. “Ace! What are you doing here?” The blond also waved to Law in which Law waved back at him.

Sanji had always been best buddy with Ace in soccer. The guy was famous among the soccer team but the fact that he didn’t join them was baffling.

He was an ace in soccer.

Ace didn’t limit himself to them though, he welcomed their offers to help with practice whenever he was available. Being in close circle with Ace also helped, since Sanji could play with him twice as many as his teammates could. It was unfortunate not to have him in a real game, but again it wasn’t Ace if he wasn’t all about freedom.

“Coming to see if you two are playing a game without me.” Putting his hands in his pocket, Ace shrugged. “Well, with Zoro it was only kick and catch.”

Zoro grumbled at Ace’s teasing, “Fucker.”

“No,” Sanji shook his head. “He helped a lot.” The blond smiled.

Zoro returned his gaze when Sanji looked at him.

“Now _you_ show me game.” The blond beckoned Ace with a jerk of his head.

“My pleasure.”

It didn’t take long for the both of them to turn it into an all out battle. Constantly stealing the ball from each other, tricking and dribbling away from each other, and eventually running to score some goal.

“He is good,” Zoro said as he watched Ace did some trick he was sure Sanji would learn and master at the end of their little game.

Law hummed in agreement. “Is Reiju coming?”

Zoro raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t it supposed to be me asking?”

Law’s cheek heated up as he watched Sanji scored a goal with an impressive kick.

“Screw you.”

Zoro smirked at his friend. “She’s at the tower.”

Law nodded and they were silent for a moment.

“So.. another play date with him?”

“You jerk.”

Now it was Law’s turn to smirk at his friend.

Zoro sent Law a glare before he eventually answered, “I was running when I saw him practicing alone. Thought it would be good to get him people he could practice with.”

With that the guy rose to his feet. “Up for some run? We might as well have our exercise,”

“Sure.” Law followed Zoro to start rounding the field.

His feet pounded the ground, his breath had become heavy as he was about to make his seventh lap. It was when the ball flied to his direction. Zoro managed to catch it and he saw Sanji ran towards him to get the ball.

The blond stopped in front him.

“Thanks,” He said to Zoro as he grabbed the ball.

“Yeah.”

“Not only for this, but also for calling them up.”

“Uh.. Yeah?” Zoro responded lamely as he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting Sanji to find out he texted them to come.

And he certainly wasn’t expecting disheveled Sanji to stand so close to him _._

Soon as Sanji made his way back to Ace, Zoro ran faster.

/

The next Friday after his practice, Reiju brought Sanji to some concert held in town which had her favorite indie band playing. The blond had showered and smoothed his look because there must be a lot of cute girls gathering there, right?

“They’re good, I promise.” Reiju said as she turned off the engine and unfastened her seatbelt.

“Roger that.” Sanji did the same with his seatbelt. This wasn’t Reiju’s first time in watching but it was her first time coming with Sanji. The blond wasn’t entirely up for the music but the fact that Reiju tagged him to what he considered as an adult thing made him all giddy. Well, that and he had actually received a very good news from Brook sometimes around practice today.

They closed the door behind them and made their way towards the entrance gate. Sanji could already see a large crowd standing around the stage. He felt a little small to see most of them seemed to be the cool college guys but he didn’t look like a junior either anyway.

Reiju took care of their tickets before they entered the square serving as the venue. The night air was cool Sanji shoved his hands to the pocket of his Letterman jacket. He certainly didn’t look like a junior.

“There will be some opening band before the real deal,” Reiju said loudly to his ear as the music had already started to begin the night.

“Okay,” He replied, muffled around the voice of the crowd calling out to the band in exhilaration.

His sister followed the crowd in screaming before he looked at Sanji and laughed. Sanji was a little bit surprised by that but he laughed back and decided to enjoy himself as he clapped his hands high when the band crawled up to the stage.

The opening band was good, Sanji found himself shouting around in appreciation just like everybody else after they had their set.

“Wow,” He breathed in while looking at his sister with wide eyes.

“This is what you got in concert?”

“Yeah!” She yelled to make herself heard.

“I think I’m missing out a lot!”

The girl patted his back and chuckled.

“Sanji?”

Both Sanji and Reiju turned their heads to see two guys made their way towards them. As Sanji could slowly outline their figures through the dim lights, he called back in excitement, “Zoro! Law!”

When they came face to face with each other, Zoro smirked at Reiju and crossed his hands in his chest. "Introducing the kid to the wild life?”

“I’m not a kid!”

Reiju didn’t surpass her giggle as she put up her hands in defense. “He enjoys them,”

Zoro raised his eyebrows at Sanji, smirk was still present in his face.

“It’s fun!” The blond flushed.

“What took you so long?” Reiju asked, frowning.

“Dude’s got lost.” Law filled in for the green-haired guy.

Zoro snarled. “You suck at giving direction.”

“Yeah, remind me that by you turning left when I said right.”

“Retard,” Sanji chirped in holding back his laughter.

“Not you too, curly brow.”

Sanji let out his laughter. Law, having done with the conversation going around him finally approached Reiju. He made to kiss her cheek but she surprised him by turning her head at the last moment, pressing her lips to Law’s. Law blinked at Reiju as she pulled away. Her blue eyes looked up at him through her lashes and the girl’s cheeks blossomed pink. Stunned by the gesture, Law leaned in bringing his hands to cup her face and kissed her properly. It evolved into a make out session Sanji wasn’t bothered with but Zoro shifted around clearly looked uncomfortable. Then Sanji remembered the good news he had today.

“Zoro, wanna move back a bit?” Sanji leaned over.

The guy nodded gratefully and they walked to the direction of the entrance gate.

“You guys attend this kind of thing often? It’s pretty cool,” Sanji said.

“Your sister and Law are the freaks.”

They swam through ocean of people until it started to lessen. Near the entrance booths are splattered and people from the stage came and went with food, drink, or both in hands. Circles could easily be spotted chatting up and some gang was taking picture together. The smell of joy was tangible in the air Zoro and Sanji could feel it everywhere.

“So you’re one of the freaks now?” Zoro asked the blond in amusement.

They decided to take a seat on the grass ground where it wasn’t really crowded and the music wasn’t really thumping.

“I might be, and Reiju wants to apologize.”

Wait, what?

“Apologize?”

“Yeah,” Sanji nodded. He drew up one foot to his chest. “The other night when father came home, he was like how he always was, pissed.” He recounted with tad embarrassment. “He needed Reiju for whatever it was she needed to arrange and she wasn’t at the tower.” The blond fished his pocket for his cigarette and lighter.

He brought the cigarette to his mouth and took his lighter before lighting up. “Turned out it was her enrollment stuffs.”

Color drained from Zoro’ face.

“Father had just blurted it out and he ranted at me saying I was bugging her.” Sanji sucked on his cigarette. “For a few moments I could only sat there dumbfounded because I didn’t understand what the hell was going on,” He puffed on a smoke. “Then it started to kicked in and I began to bite back. God knew Reiju and I hardly spend times together for the last month and she never said anything about Harvard.”

Sanji rested his arm on his bent knee, his cigarette hung from between his fingers. “That time, I just didn’t get it, why didn’t she say anything to me? She knew I would support her. Everything was suddenly made sense but I was disappointed she didn’t choose to tell me. She could have a whole month or even longer for herself without the awful bias if she had told me.”

Zoro stared at Sanji from his side. He could tell the memory replaying inside the blond’s head wasn’t entirely pleasant and the slightly taller guy wanted to donate all space left in his head to spare him the bitterness. But then Sanji’s expression turned soft. “She decided to talk to me the next night. About the distance she tried to keep, the worry, confusion, father’s choice for her college, and her remorse. Last time I saw her cried that hard was when mom died. I hadn’t felt better in a month. We sorted it out in the best way and we’re back to good. This is her treat.”

Relief erupted in Zoro’s chest and he realized he had been holding his breath for a long time. “I’m glad to hear that..” He let out his breath slowly. “She didn’t actually intend anything bad, she just took her time thinking what’s best to do and worrying about you and your father being without her.”

A look of determination Zoro recognized too well spread across Sanji’s features. “I know and I get to work harder. If that kind thought ever crossed her mind then I’m not solid enough on my ground.”

For a split second they were silent before the blond seemed to snap out of the haze he was presently in and muttered, “Whoa, sorry that was a bummer.” He let out a chuckle while rubbing his temple and shaking his head. “What I want to tell you is actually a good news so now we move on, okay?”

Zoro, feeling the tension around them lifted, rubbed his hands in thighs as another surge of relief washed over him. “Okay..”

Sanji took another drag as he began with excitement in his voice. “So Brook has been talking to a college recruiter.”

“Cool,” Zoro nodded. “From where?”

“Stanford.”

The older guy had his eyebrows raised. “Wow, nice shit.”

“Yeah.” Sanji glanced at Zoro with a grin in his face. “Third national titles in 2017, they are amazing.”

“They are _fucking_ amazing.” Zoro emphasized.

Sanji snickered and puffed on another smoke. “They are coming to watch me play in the state championship. If I’m good enough to their liking, they might offer me scholarship to play soccer in college.”

“Holy fuck!” Zoro’s voice was loud. “That’s some serious deal you’ve got there.”

“I know.” Sanji admitted. “Brook has helped me to open up the way and Coach is sure as hell thinks I can go pro.”

“I think the same too. You can.” The other guy squeezed Sanji’s shoulder in encouragement.

The blond gripped the hand at his shoulder in assurance before he trailed off. “It’s just.. Probably this is too forward, I still have my senior year, but I have been discussing this with Brook from the start of the year. Reiju is graduating this year and the pressure would be harder on me so I have to do something.”

Sanji’s voice barely a whisper, “I hope I can live up their expectations and father..” He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “I hope father would.. go with it. Maybe supporting me is still a long way to finish, but for him to go with it, that’s all what I’m asking for now.” The blond straightened both his legs and folded his hands in his lap. “It has always been my dream. I might actually make this happen and father doesn’t understand how much this means to me.”

Maybe it was the uncertainty in the voice, but without thinking Zoro said, “I understand.”

Sanji watched Zoro for a moment. “I know you do,” And he gave him a small smile. “That’s why I want you to be the first person to hear this.”

Zoro’s heart pounded against his ribs. “Me?” He stammered in disbelief and took back his hand.

“Zoro, you’re my biggest supporter.” The blond eyed him seriously. “Most people think I’m stupid, I could do and have everything from my father easy and here I am pursuing to go pro and become the best.” He continued with sincerity in his voice, “But with you it was different. With you I could finally find somebody with the same dream that I could share my passion with, everything with.. You never look down on me, you _support_ me.” The blond looked at his hands. “That’s what mom would have done if she was still alive..”

Zoro stared at Sanji, unable to bring himself to speak because at the moment he was overwhelmed with turmoil of emotions swirling inside him. Discovering how Sanji had put himself to that kind of trust made him lightheaded.

“It still scares me sometimes when I think about Reiju moving out of the state and most likely you too, it hasn’t yet sit well with me, the thought of Reiju leaving me, of _you_ leaving me..” The blond blinked several times. “But I also know there’s this goal you want to go after.. And I support you as much as you support me.”

He kept on staring at his hands for a few seconds before he looked at Zoro and had his breath caught. Zoro’s eyes flashed and he was looking at Sanji with that intense gaze which sent shivers down his back. Sanji matched the heat from those green eyes and for the thousandth times in his life he felt guilty because the look wasn’t supposed to be directed at him. He didn’t deserve it. Ever. He forced himself to look away and tried to stir the conversation. “Whoever goes with you to the prom would be lucky,” He made it as refined as it could. “You would make somebody real happy someday.”

Zoro instantly flinched. Pain smeared across his features and Sanji could feel himself going numb. When the guy finally spoke up, his voice was distant. “Maybe it’s me who’s not lucky,” He smiled bitterly. “Because somebody I want to make happy doesn’t want me.”

Sanji didn’t think he could make words at the moment, and even if he could, would they be the right ones? The weight of his feelings hit him at once and he hated himself for being unable to do something about it.

It was always unbelievable how the other guy managed to stay together so well despite everything he had to face on. He was just as calm as ever his stoicism seemed to have no border. It shone through him as he stood up, as he stuck his hand at Sanji, and as he said, “Let’s go back to the stage. Don’t want you to have the main thing missed.”

How could he do that?

/

Sanji’s practice kept on rolling without his sister in sight. The only difference now being Sanji no longer need to beat himself up in nescience which was great. Zoro, however, had tried his best to make up his absence. He requested Sanji to abandon his goddamn of a Lexus on Friday. That way, whilst they were scheduled to their respective practices in the afternoon, Zoro could drive them home together.

The state championship was tonight and the school especially everybody close to him had been overwhelmingly excited. Sanji’s little gang had no doubt planned to go together which would always end up sharing the same section as him and his friends anyway. Ace, Law, Franky would tag along and surprisingly Reiju said she would go too. Zoro supposed she understood as much as he did how important this game was for Sanji. He had a notable party coming particularly for him after all.   

They got the first row along the sideline and by they Zoro meant Sanji’s friends as well. Chant had begun to fill the stadium while scarves had colored it. Zoro could vaguely locate Brook somewhere between the halfway line standing with his hands crossed.

When the teams stepped out onto the field, the chant escalated to a whole new level. It helped that their section was in the direction where the players would face to when they lined up. As the players lined up in a row for the unnecessary formal picture, Sanji’s eyes sparkled indicating that he noticed them. The blond threw them a gentle smile before he started following his teammate shaking hand with the other team’s members. The whole group instantly stood and started shouting.

“SANJI!”

“Go get them, dude!”

“Captain Usopp is here!”

“That is my brother for you!”

“Score for us, Sanji!”

“Wow, he’s hot.”

What?

Zoro glared at whose the voice belong to, which was of fucking course to the guy beside him.

“Just voicing out your mind.” The older Portgas had tried to say it casually but the wicked grin on his face betrayed it completely.

Zoro found himself couldn’t counter the statement because hell, Ace might be right.

Apparently the other team was good, but their school played one of their best game ever. The ball possession was 50-50 easy on the first half but their school dominated the second half. Sanji had scored his first goal on the last minute of the previous half and the group went crazy when Sanji made his hattrick just now.

Lucci and the rest of the defenders again demonstrated a nice defense as they managed to get back the ball and passed it to the attacking midfielder, Kaku. It quickly reformed into a counterattack as the ball glided to the forward. Sanji ran in that amazing speed of his and Zoro had his mouth turned up when he watched the blond passed through one defensive midfielder smartly and aimed for the penalty area from the left side. It’s unbeatable, watching Sanji’ face scrunched in concentration, actively searching for his unguarded mate in the center to pass his ball to. What’s more unbeatable was, from the set of his shoulders, or the way his feet swept the ground, Zoro could tell Sanji was _beaming_. It’s written all over him.

The guy had his heart soared with feelings and he couldn’t take his eyes off Sanji. The blond had made everything looked so effortless out there. He carried out every movement with grace, like he was dancing. He knew what he was doing and he executed it beautifully. It was clear that he was _born_ for this. Nothing was allowed to stop him. Not a single thing.

Their school won 4-3.

Officials and subs scattered out from their bench positively ecstatic. They rushed to the players on the field while jumping around madly. The opponent team also saluted them with applause and through the celebration they still managed to get their jerseys exchanged, hands shaken, and hugs accepted. The stadium was in a total triumph it was almost deafening.

Luffy and Usopp had their hands tangled in each other’s shoulders as they screamed at the top of their lungs. Nami cupped her hands around her mouth crying out praises and Chopper shrieked happily beside her. Franky twirled his scarf like a maniac he was, making Law slightly shifted in safety without tearing his eyes from the field, nodding in approval. Ace fisted his hands in the air shouting gusto while Reiju smiled so wide her face might hurt. And Zoro, Zoro had just stood there between Ace and Reiju _glowing_.

He thought this was one of the best days of his life.

Making sure her stuffs were in check at the tower, Reiju decided to come home for the night. As Reiju was riding with him, Zoro gathered his sense enough to walk her to the porch especially when it was too late already since they had stopped at some dining before going home. They were about to bid each other goodbye when a Lexus made its entrance to the house. Its horn blared several times in urgency during the process. Zoro and Reiju’s brows furrowed and they decided to wait.

Sanji slipped out from his car still in his uniform, all sweaty and covered in dirt. But he seemed to care less about it as he just dashed the small stairs to the porch and leapt himself at Zoro.

“I fucking did it!” The blond exclaimed in between Zoro’s shoulder as he hugged the other guy.

Zoro could feel his heart skipped a beat as he hugged Sanji back. “You did, and it was a performance everyone would kill for.”

Sanji smiled and tightened his hold. “I’ve been wanting to see you. Granted you’re just there in my porch. Can’t let you get away before I could say my thanks.”

The bigger guy started to rub Sanji’s back soothingly. “Hey, it was all you. I’m not really worth the gratitude.”

“I kept thinking about you believing in me the whole game. You’re the reason I played so well. It never would have happened without you.”

Reiju coughed beside them.

“Do I get my hug?”

“Reiju!” It successfully diverted Sanji’s attention from Zoro as he charged Reiju with the same excitement and hugged her.

“I won!”

“You played really great, you know that?” She cracked a grin.

Sanji grinned back to her shoulder.

They let go of each other and Reiju took a better look at Sanji.

“Now time to clean up, clever boy. You’re disgusting.”

The younger Vinsmoke rubbed a hand over his face and laughed. “Ow, right, I better clean up and get some rest. I just have to see him first thing when I arrive home.”

Zoro could feel Reiju gave him an intriguing look before she closed the door behind them. Only with the fluttering in his chest, he hardly paid it any attention.

/

It was Tuesday. Zoro was about to open the door of his car when Sanji called him from the exit. He looked up as the blond practically ran to him grinning from ear to ear.

Zoro eyed him in amusement when the guy got close enough. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Brook called me!” Sanji said in quick breaths. “He said Stanford wants to meet me this Saturday!”

Eyes widening, Zoro replied, “That’s freaking cool.”

“They want to meet at ten. Brook and I plan to go around seven and he would drive me for the little trip.”

“Awesome.”

“Do you want to come with us?”

“You want me to come?”

“I’ll be glad if I could have your support for this.” The blond answered shyly.

Zoro stared at Sanji for a few seconds before he smiled. “I’ll come.”

The blond’s whole face lit up and Zoro knew he would go insane if he didn’t distract himself.

“You wanna go somewhere to celebrate?” He suggested.

“Actually I-”

“Sanji!” Both of them turned their heads to see a raven-haired girl strutted to their direction. Zoro didn’t acquaintance her but she did as much ignore him as she put her hands around Sanji’s neck once she reached him.

The blond awkwardly held her waist, more inclined to maintain some distance between them.

“What are you doing here? You’re cooking for me in my place, right? Come on,” She whined in suggestive voice.

Zoro might not acquaintance her but the voice sounded familiar. His eyes narrowed as he dug at the back of his mind in attempt to get rid of the nagging feeling. Then it hit him.

It was the same voice with the giggle coming from Sanji’s window a couple of nights ago.

“Uh.. Yeah, Baby.”

The girl grabbed Sanji’s hand before dragging him away from the other guy.

Sanji glanced at Zoro helplessly. “I’ll call you later.”

“Later.”

/

When Sanji called the older guy, it was Friday night.

The blond had tossed himself to his bed before he dialed the number.

“So.. It’s tomorrow.” He began.

“What time would I be expected?”

“Six thirty sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll be around then.”

Sanji nodded despite the fact that Zoro couldn’t see him.

“Damn, I can’t believe tomorrow is the day..”

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah..” Sanji confessed quietly.

“The one hour drive scared the shit out of you?”

“Bastard.”

“You’ll be fine.”

A simple sentence and his anxiety seemed to evaporate in a blink of an eye. The strong confidence in that voice had never failed to assure him. It was one of the many things only Zoro could do.

He wouldn’t have it from anyone else.

“You have been awarded as best player ever since you start playing soccer in high. The recruiter wasn’t only looking through last Saturday’s game. They have been impressed by you so far.”

“Why do you keep on believing in me?”

“Because you always make it.”

He _couldn’t_ have it from anyone else.

Sanji pressed his phone closer to his ear before he whispered, “I believe you.”

/

The next morning Sanji was all jittery and excited. He bounced on his feet as Brook checked around the car. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Reiju.

_Whatever happens to you and Brook, don’t ever let Zoro drive. Best of luck, my boy._

Sanji snickered as he typed his text back. Brook called out from where he was half-draped over the seat, brushing off the dirt beneath. “You ready for this, Sanji?”

The blond looked up from his phone. “Yeah.”

He clicked the send button before glancing at the time and pocketed his phone back.

“Good.” Brook straightened himself and walked to stand beside Sanji.

“Is Zoro coming?” The man asked in that friendly gesture Sanji had long grown fond of.

“Yup.”

Brook was one of his father’s people the family had trusted dearly. He had been with them since before they moved out from France. He was wise and funny. He was The Vinsmoke’s favorite.

The death of Sanji’s mother had also given him a hard blow, and he understood what Sanji and Reiju had been trying to do; bringing back their father.

He was on board with that.

It was nice to have somebody like Brook with him, while he was still working dedicatedly to his father –his father would always trust this loyal man blindly–, he was also helping Sanji and Reiju the best he could.

Sanji loved him.

“Yohoho! Youngster’s spirit is always pleasing to hear!”

The blond rolled his eyes but his mouth turned up.

“He would be here on six thirty so ten minutes.”

Brook nodded to that.

Thirty minutes had passed and Brook checked his watch again.

“Just.. a few more minutes please?”

The man wanted to say no but the desperate plea Sanji directed at him was making it extremely difficult.

It was after one hour later the car started to run with Sanji clenching his jaw hard.

_06.40. Beep._

“Hey, it’s me. Six thirty, right?

_07.05. Beep._

“Wake up already, you lazy marimo. Come over whenever you’re finished photosynthesizing. We’re ready outside.”

_07.20. Beep._

“You there? Brook is checking his watch every second just now. Get your ass here really soon, dumbass.”

_07.30. Beep._

“Okay Brook spares me only one hour the longest so I’m going over to your house.”

_07.45. Beep._

“Zoro, what the fuck? Koshiro said you have gone since like six, where the hell are you? You better be okay and not murdered by serial killer or something. Call me.”

_08.05. Beep._

“Seriously this isn’t funny. Where the fuck are you? Are you alright? I want to look out for you but Brook wouldn’t let me do shit. Please call me.”

_08.25. Beep._

“If you don’t want to go you could have always said it to me, asshole. You don’t need to fucking disappear.”

_08.30. Beep._

“It’s the one hour. Sorry for being a bother. This is very stupid, isn’t it?”

/

Zoro wanted to scream. He wanted to kill the cabby and took over the taxi because even his fucking grandma could drive faster than this. He must be living in another world since he didn’t understand the meaning of hurry he had told him to.

The next fifteen minutes seemed to last forever before the building he was familiar with started to rumble by. When they stopped, Zoro carelessly threw his money while jumping out of the car. He ran to the house before he hammered the front door.

It took him a few minutes to have the door opened. But when the person inside saw him, they quickly tried to close back the door.

“No, no, wait!” Zoro put his foot to the door in panic.

The person inside relented and they left the door half open to reveal himself.

“What do you want?”

“Sanji, I’m sorry.”

The blond regarded him coolly. “No, I’m sorry. I should have never bothered you with anything. Playing soccer? What a bullshit. It's probably the lowest anyone could ever aim for. Not worth the time. Completely a trash.” Sanji once again tried to shut the door on him but Zoro shoved it back.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Zoro, I’m tired, and it’s kind of late already. You looked like you could use some rest yourself as well after I don’t know, laughing your ass off about how stupid I am, probably.”

“What the fuck, Sanji? Quit that nonsense! I have never said-”

“STOP PRETENDING TO CARE!” Sanji roared.

“Stop it, just.. stop everything.” The blond’s voice grew quiet as he put up his hands. “Where have you been today? I thought you were different, I thought I could trust you, but you’re no different, you’re the same as everybody else..”

Zoro managed to reply but Sanji cut him. “I don’t need you to explain anything to me. I’m nothing, I should have known in the first place my whole existence is a joke. How dare I think there could be somebody out there kind enough to understand me? I have to stop fooling myself.”

Zoro hissed. “Don’t _ever_ sell yourself short in front me. This morning I-”

“I said I DON’T need you to explain anything to me. Keep it for yourself because I don’t think I would believe whatever you are about to say. Now you better go back home because I’ve had enough talking to you. Don't _ever_ talk to me again.”

The blond shut the door in Zoro’s face.

The green-haired guy had just stood there, balling his hands into fists and looking down to his feet. He tried to swallow the pain at the back of his throat. Sanji’s words sliced through him like a sword. He was angry with himself. He was so angry his breath was raging.

He was about to punch the door in front of him in frustration before he was able to control himself and took his hand back.

“FUCK!”

He brought himself to walk away.

Sanji rested himself against the back of the door. His hand was raised, his head rested on his forearm. When he heard Zoro snapped and stepped away, he could feel his world finally collapsed. Tears of grief rolled down his cheeks as all the pent up feelings he had been holding in burst from inside him.

He was done for. He had feelings for Zoro. Not the silly ones he had for Baby or any other girls but real life feelings. That would explained why had it hurt so much to have the guy disappeared on him this morning or left him just now. Sanji knew he had been feeling this for quite a while now but he was too chicken shit to admit it.

And when he finally succumbed himself, it had to happen after Zoro had made it clear that he didn’t give a flying fuck about Sanji. It was too late and there was nobody to blame other than Sanji himself.

He couldn’t lie to himself, a big part of him still longed for the older guy. Everything had gone surprisingly well today and all he wanted to do was to tell the other guy. He wanted to scream it to him and rely on his hug. His feelings for Zoro was apparently that strong but he couldn’t do anything with it.

It hurt him the most.

/

The next thing Sanji wanted to do was to meet his father. Reiju had been ecstatic once he told her he was officially Stanford’s soccer roster in two years. His father, however, was completely a different story. He had no idea what would the news bring to him, but Sanji secretly wished he would be okay with it. Just as simple as that.

Sanji stepped in into the building straight from his school. It was almost the end of the working hours so the building wasn’t really busy. As he thought about it, it had been a long time since the last time he entered the building. Three months ago? Five? The security on the front seemed to be surprised as well with his visit when Sanji smiled at him. Upon seeing his smile though, he was more surprised before he managed to smile back.

The last time his father smiled at him must be a hundred years ago.

“Welcome, Mr. Vinsmoke.”

The blond walked to the front desk. When the girl on the front desk glanced at him, she gaped as her eyes widened. She turned fully to him as she exclaimed, “Mr. Vinsmoke!”

“You look..” She seemed to wrack her brain for the right words before she settled with, “Handsome as ever.”

Sanji threw her a polite smile. “How are you, Sadi?”

“Good! Definitely good here!” _Just give me a break with that smile already._

She took a few calming breaths before she asked, “Is there anything I could help you?”

“Actually I want to meet Judge Vinsmoke, should he is available?”

“Oh, let me check up on that for a moment.”

She focused back to her desk looking through some notes intently.

“He is available.”

The blond looked relieved. “Thank you, Sadi. Same floor?”

“Yeah, still the same floor.”

“Alright. I’ll see you around.” Sanji nodded to her before he walked to the elevator.

The girl had never stopped admiring the professional, polite, and kind youngest Vinsmoke. Especially when the guy was smoking hot.

Confirmed by his secretary, Sanji knocked on the door to his father’s room. Two knocks and a voice from inside could be heard, “Come in.”

Sanji opened the door slowly and walked inside. He tried his best to compose himself as his heart was thumping madly. He put his hands to his pocket and he stopped in front of his father.

“Son. Please,” His father gestured to the seat across from him.

Sanji brought himself to sit as his father put back his hand to lace the fingers together with the other hand around his chin. His elbows rested on the desk in front of him.

“I see you’re doing well.”

“So are you, father.”

“With the business, currently not so much. Not that you would understand, knowing the lack of understanding you possess regarding this particular matter unlike your sister.”

Sanji gripped his knees.

“What is it that brings you here?”

“I have something important to tell you.”

“As far as I believe you would never have anything important _for me_ to listen, I would still appreciate your visit. So do spill, son.”

He gripped his knees harder.

“This year I’ve been working to get into some college that could help me with the path I want to walk on.”

His father’s eyebrows raised.

“With scholarship. Through soccer.”

His father’s expression changed but Sanji ignored him. “I have been accepted in Stanford.”

As his father’s eyes bored into Sanji’s, they lapsed into silence for a handful of minutes. The man’s expression was unreadable. Sanji had expected the worst that could happen and he didn’t back off from the gaze. If there came a risk with his decision, he had resolved himself to hold his head high accepting it.

His father let out a long sigh as he rubbed his temple. “Why would you go this far, Sanji?”

The blond looked away. “Because this is what mom would have wanted me to do.”

“Sora is gone!” The man’s voice rose. “Nobody could bring her back! Stop being dumb and get on with your life. Reiju has her career planned out while you have _nothing!_ My business is currently a mess those people are completely retarded. I don’t need to deal with another retard, Sanji. This is what we have now.”

Sanji’s knuckles had turned white.

“Why can’t you just continue what I’ve been doing?”

“Because you’ve been doing it differently!” Sanji couldn’t restrain himself anymore as he stood to his feet and slammed the desk in front of him.

“You’re the one who should get on with your life! Stop blaming the universe, _mom is gone!_ ” The blond cried. “Nobody could bring her back but nobody could be blamed as well. Everybody had tried their best but it’s just how it’s supposed to be. The way to get on with life is by putting everything behind and carrying what she has left us with forward. Where’s the kinship and respect in this business? Did mom ever teach you to become cruel? Have you ever thought whatever mess happens here is because of you and your sick way of running the business? They are good people. None of them are retarded. You just make them _seems_ like ones.”

“Think back again to that time. When everything was fine. When _you_ haven’t _changed_. Stop blaming the universe, Judge. If you can’t put everything behind then it’s you who haven’t gotten on with your life.”

Sanji felt his body trembled as he sat back abruptly. “Reiju and I have been trying to make you realize what you’ve been doing isn’t right. This business is going to be better if we run it how it used to be and having a different goal doesn’t mean you won’t make it.”

“We will continue to do it until the points kicked you in and because those are some of the things mom has left us with. We want our _old_ father back.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I want my _dad_ back.”

The silence between them was loud but Sanji was glad he could let out the bundle in his chest. His father had his fingers laced back around his chin as he stared at the frame on his desk. It was a picture from long time ago, when they were still in France, together as four smiling happily. Sanji could see there were emotions swimming around in those blue eyes that his father fought to save it for himself. At that moment Sanji could also feel the melancholy he was easily drowned in it.

After a long silence, his father reached out his hands to pluck his desk phone from its cradle.

“I need to meet some party.”

And that was it. Their conversation was final if the signal wasn’t clear enough.

Sanji had just sat there numbly.

Was his father okay with this?

His father talked for a brief seconds with his people before he straightened himself. Sanji took the clue to straighten himself as well. They walked together outside and his father’s people immediately came to his sides. They jogged together and rounded the corner for the elevator. People who passed them bowed their heads and Sanji motioned with his hand that the salute wasn’t necessary.

“Isn’t it possible to transship the cargo to another ship?”

“With that size it’s impossible.”

“They could use an adequate crane.”

“It couldn’t work safely in the fast flowing tide there.”

“And if they used tugboats?”

“It takes too long to arrange that. It will sink in the meantime.”

Two guys rounded the corner in hurry to the elevator from the other side. They came standing together with Sanji’s father and his people while waiting for the other elevator. Their expressions was wary and Sanji instantly recognized one of them.

“Paulie?”

The man turned his head and he looked surprised to see Sanji. But as he realized there was his father he jolted and quickly bowed his head along with the other guy he had come with.

“Mr. Vinsmoke.”

His father only hummed without paying attention and Sanji cursed under his breath.

“Paulie, what happened? Do you have trouble?”

Sanji asked in attempt to have them raised their heads. The question successfully distracted them as they looked at Sanji, wary still present in their faces.

“Sanji,” The man seemed hesitate as he answered carefully. “Yeah, a crack was found in a cargo ship.”

The blond frowned. “A crack? That’s trouble indeed.”

“How could that silly thing occur? I will not let such a failure obstruct the transport. I expect you peasants fix it immediately.” His father’s voice hollered through the hall.

Before Paulie could react Sanji choked out faster. “Can it return to the harbor to have the cargo reloaded to another ship?”

Paulie glanced worriedly at Sanji’s father. “Uh, that’s not possible here. It can’t sail back.”

The blond frowned deeper but then their elevator dinged. In between the rush inside with his father and his people, he squeaked, “Isn’t it possible to close the crack?”

His father glared at him but he glared back at the man. They put themselves inside and their elevator was about to close before Paulie suddenly jumped himself in between the almost closed automatic door. “Wait a moment! Sanji, what did you just say?”

Paulie forced himself to ignore the presence of Sanji’s father as his eyes gleamed at Sanji.

“Son, it’s unnecessary to-”

“Please,” Sanji butted in. “Let me help, father.” He levelled his determined gaze to his father’s warning one. The man’s mouth clamped shut.

“Try to seek for a high-speed craft and arrange for divers along with welders. By welding the ship in its current state, I think it might be able to operate.”

“Ah! I think.. I think that might work! Sanji! Thank you!” The man beamed at Sanji before he stepped back from the elevator and gushed to his partner, wary no longer decorated his face.

The blond smiled at them before the elevator closed.

Sanji could sense his father’s posture was tense and he sighed. “That’s what you used to do in this kind of situation.” Sanji said. “I know how important this business is for you, and with everything I’m doing right now doesn’t mean I don’t want to get involved.” He itched for his cigarette. “I would be involved somehow that is for sure, only I don’t want to do it the way you do it right now. I have my own way, and back with Paulie is one example.”

The elevator’s door opened.

“Being able to help feels nice, doesn’t it.”

They walked through the building’s main exit together. When Sanji was about to walk other direction heading to his car, his father called out to him.

“Sanji,”

He stopped in his track.

“Tonight I’m going home. Tell Cosette not to cook.” The man spoke quietly. His jaw clenched and unclenched while he looked anywhere but Sanji. “I want to eat your cooking,” Several emotions passed over his face before he continued. “While you tell me about your scholarship.”

The world had to stop as Sanji couldn’t move himself even if he wanted to. His arms and legs had tuned to jelly it took every bit of his willpower to remain standing.

Could this happen?

_Was this really happening?_

Warmth bloomed in his chest Sanji suddenly felt his vision was starting to get blurry. He quickly brought his hands to his eyes, fighting anything that threatened to fall before he pulled himself together.

“Okay..”

His father and his people resumed their pacing to where a car was prepared. But it wasn’t before he glanced at Sanji with a quick smile, his eyes soft.

Soft like the blond remembered from all those years ago.

His hands were trembling when he pulled out his phone. Sanji quickly went to his contacts and dialed a number, ignoring his shaky voice.

“Reiju..?”

If only he could also call Zoro.

/

Last Monday had been magical. Sure, Sanji was trying to snap his father back, but honestly the blond had never thought about the moment happening.

So when it was slowly happening, it felt _surreal_.

Disapproval had been familiar to Sanji for the past years the interest his father had reflected during his monologue about his scholarship was surprisingly astonishing. He needed time to adjust.

But it felt _great_.

At the same time, the week had also been tormenting.

It had been a week since Zoro ducked out of him. Yes, Sanji admitted it was him who spewed venoms but pining for the other’s guy presence was entirely unexpected. Sanji had forced himself not to think about it, because there had been no real time to dwell over it. If the thought would only distract him from the current development with his father, then he should have just discarded it in the first place.

Who was he kidding though, Zoro was a constant part of his life. He should have known. It was Zoro who always made time for him, be there for him.

It had always been Zoro.

Only after a week ago Sanji began to question, had Zoro done it out of pity? But everything had felt so genuine. And every living creature knew Zoro was anything but fake. So why? Why did he just vanish like that? Didn’t he know how much it meant to Sanji?

He knew Zoro had the answer but _fuck_ he couldn’t bring himself to pry.

He was scared.

Scared if the answer he desperately fished for wasn’t one he had looked for. He couldn’t let himself fall to pieces with this momentum he had gained. No, not again. Zoro had been considerate enough to do as Sanji said; not talking to him.

And it was killing him.

He missed the other guy deeply.

_Anything planned this Saturday?_

The new message Reiju sent him jarred his thoughts.

_No. What’s up?_

_Meet me in the tower? Kinda want to talk. I’m at my apartment._

_I’m on my way._

The apartment was sleek and modern, same as the one reserved for him. Not that Sanji ever occupied it but the idea didn’t seem as bad as it back then. He scanned through the living room dominated with neutral palette that gave the impression of clean and fresh. The sun shone warm from the balcony’s glass door just behind the couch as the wide curtains were opened. It also peeked through another glass door to the side leading to a seating design balcony. The television across was turned on with some morning show Reiju probably deposited interest on.

“Contemplating about visiting yours?”

She teased her brother, sauntering from the kitchen pantry to a small dining table only feet away. Putting the cereal box and milk carton she had grabbed to the table, she went back to retrieve a bowl and a spoon.

Sanji was suddenly aware he had been standing at the end of the entryway looking at the living room on his right side. He shook his head as stepped the hardwood floors to his left before he took a seat at the dining table across from Reiju.

“The idea of having the kitchen all to myself was tempting, although sharing one with Cosette isn’t troubling either.”

“Hmm.” The girl muttered as she placed a bowl and spoon to the table before pouring the content of the cereal box.

She glanced at Sanji, fully prepared for the contradictive look he sent him.

“Breakfast?”

He scowled immediately, “Thanks.”

Reiju laughed as she sat down and added milk to her bowl.

“At least I’m good at making this,” She scooped her first spoon.

Sanji shrugged absently. He was absorbed by the friendly atmosphere that was being offered. It’s warm and calm, and it reminded him of home with his mom.

“Has the spell wear out on you?”

Reiju had said it casually while moving aside the box and the carton Sanji laughed at that. So he wasn’t the only one, huh.

“I thought I was the only one to think like that.”

She rolled her eyes. “I mean, wow, I’m _elated_. But sometimes it’s still unbelievable to see everything I have been despised is bit by bit being extracted from the man I have always adored.”

Sanji watched her scooped another spoon. “We have been dealing with a different him all this time when the real him comes back we need time to actually believe it.”

“Funny, aren’t we?” His sister said stifling a laughter.

The blond could only nod while chuckling.

“But Reiju,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m _more_ elated.”

Reiju stared back at her brother and at that moment both of them knew they shared the same gratefulness. Serene feeling they hadn’t felt in a long time was back saying hello. Everything they had been trying to do was gradually getting paid off and there seemed to be nothing greater they could ever ask for.

The siblings smiled contently at each other before Sanji was settled to watch Reiju finished off her morning meal.

“Mind if I ask you something?” The girl put down her spoon.

“Shoot.”

“Are you going to give Zoro a chance?”

Chills ran down his spine.

“Reiju, I..”

“ _Sanji,_ ” Her tone was firm. “I know you might not want to talk about this, might not want to listen to Zoro, but he deserves to have you know his reason.”

The blond rested his forehead in his palms. This was not the conversation he had anticipated but with Reiju it was bound to come. Was he ready for this? Was it okay to get his heart shattered again? Yet why? Why did Zoro do that?

“Just.. God, I don’t know what to think about this whole thing.” He dug his palms further. “Do you know what happened?”

Reiju breathed.

“You know the offer he got, right?”

“Yeah.”

In all honesty, Zoro was the senior Sanji had always looked up to. Since Reiju and Zoro entered high school, the popular crowd had snapped them up real quick when Sanji found out about it on his freshman year he couldn’t stop laughing. Those two were the ones he had grown up snotty with for fuck’s sake.

Given Zoro’s look, built, and grades Sanji knew it was inevitable. But hell, it was more about how determined he was as a person. That was a quality Sanji had always admired, something he wasn’t used to be certain what with the boundaries he was presented. But the guy had showed him how to get through the doubts, to keep on pushing forward, and to not ever give up.

So when the guy had told him Notre Dame with their nine national championships on fencing gave him an offer sometimes before he got his own, it sparked fire inside him to not stop striving. Because with determination Zoro had proved it was possible.

“Zoro took long enough to make his decision.” Reiju said and Sanji frowned. “His confirmation was right by the due date. A day after your state championship.”

Sanji straightened and he stared down into the table thoughtfully. In rewind, it was true that Zoro had never mentioned about his answer to the offer. The blond silently cursed his lack of sense to ask as he was too engaged on working for his own.

“He declined it.”

“What?!” The blond unconsciously jerk forward, barking in a complete shock.

“Notre Dame seemed to have the exact same response. They went as far by requesting Zoro to meet them through his coach. His coach somehow misread the date, and he informed Zoro only late night before.”

“Late night before you went to Stanford.”

Sanji started to pat his pocket for his cigarette only to have them left at home and he cursed again, loudly this time.

“He flied in the morning, forgetting that his phone was uncharged all night and he didn’t bring along his charger if it wasn’t unfortunate enough.”

The room spun and Sanji leaned back on his seat to steady himself.

He should have listened to Zoro. Fuck. Fuuck.

Sanji’s voice was weak when he muttered, “Stupid asshole. Why did he even decline.” He felt tremendously guilty but he couldn’t help himself to berate the other guy.

What the hell was he thinking?

“Sanji, he’s making admission to another uni.”

His stomach knotted and he covered his eyes with his hand. He was fairly sure where this was going but he refused to believe it. A pressure behind his eyes started to build and a few words were all he need as the final blow.

“Where?” His voice was barely audible.

“Stanford.”

His lungs constricted painfully and Sanji could feel his heart shattered for a million different reasons. His whole body felt limp.

_What the fuck have I done?_

Reiju scooted forward and slipped his hand over Sanji’s free one. “I know it might not be easy for you to let him make up regarding how substantial it was back then for you, for us. But I just want to give you facts so you would understand.”

The blond squeezed the hand. No, no, it wasn’t about that anymore. What he did was unreasonable looking at everything Zoro had done. He was upset with himself. Upset that he was dense, upset that it was very unfair for Zoro, upset that he didn’t deserve it _at all_.

“He shouldn’t do shit I don’t deserve.”

“Because you have rejected him?”

Sanji’s breath hitched. His restrain was wearing thin the blond had started to lose it. The memory flashed and he wanted to punch his old self. If only he could turn back the time.

His lips quivered and he bit them.

Reiju gave his hand a supporting squeeze. She could feel there were a lot of emotions Sanji had to deal with currently. “He is dying to talk to you but he doesn’t because he respects your decision.”

“Your happiness still matters that much to him despite what happened a year ago, Sanji. He would do _anything_ if he thinks it would make you happy. All that he did, it was for _you_. He had no ugly intention, not even the slightest, ever.”

Sanji knew it was stuffs he needed to hear but as he heard it out loud another heavy brick of guilt slammed his chest.

“I’m not trying to pressure you, he just deserves to have you know his reason. This situation is devastating for him.”

The faint sound from the television was still there being abandoned.

“His chance to make up was entirely up to you, but if you allow me to say something..” Reiju trailed off and Sanji drew back his hand from his eyes to look at her.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now, if there’s _something_ you have to consider, do consider it, Sanji.” She had said it softly, with a smile in her eyes, and Sanji wanted to laugh in irony.

He didn’t need to consider it anymore, he was now _fully aware_ of his existing feelings for Zoro if this conversation wasn’t enough to make him fall harder for the other guy.

The only question was, did Zoro still have the same feelings for him?

Sanji tried to regain his control by a couple of harsh breaths. He gave Reiju’s hand a final squeeze before he retrieved it back.

“I need to see him.”

He got up from his seat making sure his things were in check.

“He’s not home. Championship is today, go to the venue before it ends.”

Shit.

He had forgotten Zoro’s championship!

He couldn’t felt any guiltier.

Sanji quickly walked across to Reiju giving her a kiss to the cheek. “I owe you a lot.”

_Hey, you there_

_Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?_

_Don't be scared_

_'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care_

_'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can_

_But all you ever do is mess it up_

_Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear_

_That getting half of you just ain't enough_

_I'm not going to wait until you're done_

_Pretending you don't need anyone_

_I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)_

_I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)_

_I’m not-_

Sanji turned his radio off in frustration as he honked the car doing ridiculously forty miles per hour in front of him.

Stupid car.

Sanji had ran inside the building. The blond quickly spotted the ongoing match and he fought his way to the front because there he could recognize faces he was familiar with. He couldn’t care less with the ‘Hey!’ or ‘Ow!’ even ‘Fuck’ to his ear. He hoped it was Zoro’s match.

And it was. Ace had noticed him as he sneaked out before he waved him over. “Sanji! Come over here!”

The blond sidled through the crowd and he stood next to Ace. There were also Franky and Luffy. Across from him Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were standing with their eyes glued to the match.

“Been a long time since the last time you watched his fight, yeah?” Ace whispered to him. “Thanks for coming. Would mean a lot to him.”

Sanji scrambled his eyes shut for a few seconds before he could feel Ace gripped his arm. The blond nodded and he gazed into the direction of the match.

He saw the two figures were moving and it felt surprisingly easy to point which one had to be Zoro. With the hard work and focus he had invested, they were reflected effortlessly by the flow he was carrying. There were no hesitation is his steps, it was like liquid. His arms reached impressively, his feet light, and his strides long and solid. This was the guy he had always admired, the guy he had harbored his feelings for.

Sanji caught himself in awe. He stopped thinking right there as his heart swelled. Under the helmets and masks, Sanji could _see_ the determination flared inside those amazing green eyes.

Zoro pulled out some of his best footwork and his job was finished rather quickly. As he flattened his opponent, the referee called the match collecting round of applause from the audience. Sanji was left breathless and from the way Franky’s jaw dropped or Ace's eyes widened, they were also affected by the match. _Everyone_ was.

The fighters bowed to each other before Zoro took off his helmet a little too eagerly. Ace had mentioned Sanji’s name back then. In between sea of people trying to get into his direction, his eyes were intent on finding Sanji. When his eyes caught blue ones staring at him, his heart tripped. The expression on that handsome face had urged Zoro to strode over in anxiety.

_Why would you want to cry?_

Sanji had just stood there witnessing Zoro basked in his glory. He was sweaty from the exertion of his match but he looked proud. Sanji’s heart grew fonder with the display but his gut was wrenching in guilt. He had given too many wounds below that stoic exterior. When Zoro caught his stare, Sanji had started to lose himself. He could keep his tears at bay in Reiju’s place but he could guarantee nothing with Zoro. The guy immidiately strode over him with something close to anxiety in his face.

As Zoro came close to him he quickly seeked for his embrace and clung desperately to it. He buried his face deep in Zoro’s shoulder as tears brimmed beneath his eyelashes. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji securely. The guy seemed to be taken aback by the anguished gesture.

“Sanji.. Are you okay?”

If that was what concerning the other guy then the sentiment was beyond touching. Sanji had came all the way to amend his fault and Zoro was unabashedly this kind to him.

What was he made of?

“Stop doing things I don’t deserve. What the hell were you thinking?” The blond clutched at Zoro’s back.

“You turned down your offer.. Why would you that?” His voice shook. “It wasn’t worth it! You have been working your ass off for chances like that, Zoro..”

The other guy tried to catch what was Sanji talking about while he took a couple of breaths. He pulled Sanji away slightly afterwards. “Because _you_ are _worth it_.” It was unshakable, the way Zoro spoke. “Where I am doesn’t matter. I’m gonna make it. We’re gonna make it.” He took a pause before he continued softly. “And we would do it _together_ yet again.”

Tears spilled over onto Sanji’s cheeks and he had no idea how to start feeling. Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but he found he had no words. He was so close to Zoro, their faces only a few inches apart.

And then Zoro’s lips were on his.

Sanji melted against his mouth. Zoro’s lips were soft and slightly chapped. Sanji could feel calloused hand started to curl around the back of his neck. His hand was buzzing. Every nerve in his body was on fire and it was merely from a kiss. He wanted to keep doing this forever, but no sooner did he think that than Zoro pulled away and rested his forehead against Sanji’s. His face was open and vulnerable, like he was scared Sanji was going to give him another rejection.

“I.. I should have not-”

“Zoro.”

The other guy looked at him hesitantly and Sanji wanted to wipe that look away.

“I like you.”

For a few seconds Zoro looked stunned with incredulity. But as he searched Sanji’s face, his face slowly lit up, and he smiled. A real smile that brightened up each and every one of his features.

Zoro tightened his hand around Sanji’s neck before pulling him in for another kiss. This time, it didn’t take long before Sanji raked his hands through Zoro’s hair. Kissing Zoro was possibly the greatest thing Sanji had ever done and Sanji wondered why he didn't do this sooner.

When Zoro momentarily pulled away, he whispered. “I have always felt the same.”

The words sent butterfly to Sanji’s stomach and he wanted to share the happiness Zoro had missed on right there. His scholarship, his father..

Zoro chuckled lightly, seeming to catch on what was Sanji thinking. “Talk later. I still want to kiss you.”

The other guy covered his mouth again and Sanji found himself couldn’t complain. They ignored the cheering their gangs gave them as they gathered around. Sanji smiled to the kiss, feeling Zoro’s surprisingly soft strands underneath his fingertips.


End file.
